


[Art] Earrings

by SXM132



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXM132/pseuds/SXM132
Summary: Comic strip. Serah shows off her and Snow's wedding bands to Fang and Vanille.





	[Art] Earrings

 

-

Cheesy headcanon is cheesy. Reblog for Tumblr [here](https://otter-croft.tumblr.com/post/161136687784/more-this-was-for-fanille-week-day-03).

 


End file.
